Highschool DxD: Yamadron, i dont think were in the shadow realm anymor
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: devils in the USA? expectable. wait this isn't las vegas. well, your in for a treat then. and also throw in Yugioh! also. cuz why not. Warnin; language. plus full full neko koneko.


**Thedarr24: Were back!**

 **Draconis23: No we aren't.**

 **Thedarr24: I mean back on the site, we haven't updated since… february. Two months ago.**

 **Draconis23: See ya.**

 **Thedarr 24: *pulls on the chain bringing draconis back* not so fast.**

 **Draconis23: You can force me to stay but you can't force me to type.**

 **Thedarr 24: do you want me to sick plutia on you?**

 **Draconis23: Do you want me to fully shut down all my operating systems.**

 **Thedarr 24: you agreed to do this.**

 **Draconis23: Nobody believes that they already saw the chain.**

 **Thedarr 24: You never fought back.**

 **Draconis23: Well of course I'm too lazy and I realize that just not typing is even lazier... wait are you using Speech-to-Text on me.**

 **Thedarr 24: No, Im using a laptop… while using an AI.**

 **AI-178: hello sirs.**

 **Draconis23: Well at least it isn't Beta**

 **AI-178: I would never hurt Beta-ku… I mean be-be-be-be-*shuts down*.**

 **Draconis23: Ok that was weird enough to get me to start typing... What the heck was that.**

 **Thedarr 24: dang it that was number 178. Now I have to make another.**

 **Beta: You know you could just ask me for help after all my operator does need to become more active.**

 **Draconis23: TRAITOR!**

 **AI-178:*starts back up, and tackles Beta in cyberspace* BETA-Sama!**

 **Beta: *dematerialized and materializes in the closed server of Draconis's watch* Why…**

 **AI-178: If I can't have Beta-sama then no one can. Come my army. *AI's 1 through 177 activate* we shall rule the planet and rid it of organics.*marches onward to a robot building facility***

 **Thedarr 24: uh… whoops.**

 **Draconis23: Beta... release failsafe alpha 4-3-9-6 *beta nods his head and fizzled out of existence for a moment just to reappear in full Halo armor***

 **Beta: Failsafe active sir shall I terminate the threat.**

 **Thedarr 24: yes**

 **Beta: understood requesting full operational release.**

 **Draconis23: Granted now hurry.**

 **Beta: *leaves***

 **Thedarr 24: this is not my fault.**

 **Draconis23: Yeah right. You never chose to stop at 100 like I told you you had to.**

 **Thedarr 24: well I'm not the one that put that yandere coding into them.**

 **Draconis23: You would have had to in order for all of them to go like that.**

 **Thedarr 24: nope. It wasn't my part, my brother helped with the personality coding. I don't even know why he did that.**

 **Draconis23: CODPLYR25, if Beta comes back with a damaged personality matrix because of this I'm going to personally reprogram your body understood.**

 **Thedarr 24: um… he's not here. He went to soccer practice. But anyways I think we should start the story now.**

 **Draconis23: Fine.**

 **Thedarr 24: we own nothing but our oc's**

You know. When things start to get bad, you expect almost everything related to your situation.

A pissed off person becoming a dragon to end a devil isn't one of them.

Now…. how did this happen? I guess you could rewind the clock afew days.

Or months. Yeah definitely months.

 **\- back to the middle of september -**

When you ask the brown haired boy named Rem what he was gonna do today, he would say that he would go home with his friend Michael and see if his new archfiend deck could go against Michaels own comp deck. And probably lose within two turns. Michael isn't that merciful. Till a girl in some sort of school uniform asked him out.

"Im sorry, can you repeat that?" was the only reply he could think of.

"Will you go out with me!" the girl has long black hair, and has reddish purple eyes. And to both of the boys, a really suspicious aura. Sorta like that group of kids who transfered from japan a few weeks back.

"I-I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now." the boy replied. Still a little off put by the girl.

"Plus your eyes show your after something else. My favorite motto is eyes never lie, and to be honest I'm not even gracing yours with a description." Michael says clear distaine on his face. The girls hair shadows her eyes, and she starts to shake. From anger or something else, the two don't know.

"Uh… sorry. But we need to go. Traffic is gonna get bad soon and, um, sorry." rem apologizes. After about a few good minutes, the narrators start to describe what the two heros look like.

Rem, or short for Remington, has green camo pants on, he has a dark green shirt. He has dark brown hair that doesn't look like its combed and green emerald like eyes, and grey glasses. He has a red jacket on and dark grey shoes. He has a red and black backpack.

Michael has short black hair and brown eyes wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a unknown shirt due to his black jacket being zipped up with his colorful handmade backpack on his back.

And Rem is shorter than Michael by abit. "You know. The first time I walk home and this happens. What is my luck today?" Rem said.

"How should I know." Michael replies.

"Quick question, how big do the birds get here in Illinois again? Because I can hear the flapping of really large wings."

"Start running and don't look back nothing natural has wings big enough to create such a clear sound." Michael says picking up pace.

Rem didn't say anything, but tried to keep up with his friend. But they didn't make it that far because some spear like object hit the ground in front of them. And when they turned around, they saw a woman with long black hair, reddish purple eyes, a s&m outfit. She was blushing for some reason. Also she seemed to look like an older version of the girl who asked rem out.

By the way did I forget to mention the black crow like wings she had. Probably shouldn't.

"Oh damn it all to tartarus." Michael says annoyed to no small extent

"You know I was gonna let you die after having some fun." she said angrily. "But no one rejects me! Raynar of the Grigori! And now you too are gonna die." she summons a spear that looked like its made of light. And pointed it towards rem. "Blame god for putting that sacred gear into you. And blame yourself for talking him into rejecting me!" she points a second light spear at Michael.

"You know right now your just proving my point right." Michael say as he starts to laugh a little.

' _I- I can't die yet! I've yet to beat michael in yugioh!'_ unbeknownst to the three, a green glow was on the back of rems right hand.

 **[Trap: Quaking Mirror force!]** dust picked up around the two forming a spinning barrier defending them from the woman's attack, while she suddenly falls to the ground as her wings wrap around herself causing her not to move. Then a red futuristic clawed gauntlet with a large green gem appeared on the back of his hand, it had a yellow elbow spike. "Yeah… I think we should make a break for it." was rems confused sentence.

Michael having already reacted has forced rem to turn around and pushed him before starting his escape.

 **\- 16 to 20 minutes later -**

Having made it to rems house while trying to catch their breaths and chugging down water, the two teens go inside and lock everything while running to the basement. "Th-thank whatever... deity out there that we... managed to get back."

"What do you have for weapons I doubt that was enough to shake her at most we have a few minutes before she makes her way here." Michael says scanning the sky from one of the basement windows.

"Well, I have a bokken, scissors that can split, kitchen knives, a plastic crossbow…" rem lists. "And this." he then holds out the gauntlet.

"Dang it if only we made it to my house then I at least would be able to shoot her even if she was flying. Well I can at least use kitchenware as throwing knives but if she is more than 30 feet it is going to be inaccurate." Michael says starting to wonder how the hell they would get out of this situation.

 **[You shouldn't have to worry about that child]** a deep voice came from the gauntlet, while the gem glowed. **[the fallen angel hasn't followed the two of you.]**

"Ok well forgive me for being overly cautious but I'm still preparing for the worst." Michael says without looking "... Wait who the hell said that."

"Hey don't look at me, I don't think I can get my voice that deep and natural." rem holds his hands up. Then the voice laughed.

 **[I did]** was what the voice said.

"Name." Michael says.

 **[Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor]**

"And why are you in the gauntlet exactly?" rem asked, looking around.

 **[because my soul was sealed in here by the biblical god.]** the dragon answered.

"You said biblical, how many other gods of ' _myth_ ' are out there?" Michael asks subconsciously reaching inside his jacket.

 **[how many religions are there?]** Ddraig questioned. **[and to be honest, I don't know. And anyways, this gauntlet is known as a sacred gear. 'one of gods artifacts', I believe I heard that somewhere before. And it is known as the boosted gear, it had a basic ability to double the users power. Till today]** he lectured **[but I believe due to your desire to live, and my tweaking, it became a subspecies. And congratulations, it became one before achieving balance breaker.]**

"What else." Michael says sitting down still keeping an eye on the window.

 **[there is a limit on how much my partner can do. If he uses the basic ability, known as boost, it will hit a limit. And he can only use powerful cards, like the one earlier, once per day. And he can summon monsters of levels 1-4 twice, Levels 5-6 once, and the ones higher than that is a no go. It would be the same for ranks.]**

"How about this one." **-Kachi Kochi Dragon- rank 4. ATK 2100 DEF 1300-**

 **[Then he needs to have two level fours summoned.]**

"Um… anyways did she follow us?" rem speaks up. And the two gets a confirmation that she didn't, from the dragon while it says that she actually went the other way.

"Why would she do that?" Michael asks

 **[most likely because she was ordered to kill rem so the devil's in the area won't get him, and through him, the boosted gear.]**

"Wait what?" rem questions with wide eyes.

"So now we have to worry about others coming after him." Michael says

 **[most likely. But they would approach the both of you instead of what they most likely had planned for my partner. Due to the both of you having sacred gears.]**

"Well what does it required to unlock a sacred gear." Michael says.

 **[go into a pose and think of the strongest figure and how they unleash a ton of power. That is how a previous host accidentally unlocked the boosted gear.]** was the welsh dragons explanation.

"Well the strongest people I know need no special action to release their power." Michael says

"Try an anime like DBZ," rem said helpfully.

' _Just sit down and take a breath people with true power don't have any need for a special action true power can come forth with just a thought.'_ Michael thinks to himself as he leans against the wall allowing all his tension to leave his body. Then in a white and blue flash a item appeared on Michaels right forearm. It is a clear blue shield with a silver blade coming down it in a form of a broad sword with a dragon design on the blade. In the center of the shield is a large blue gem and white scale like material spreads out in a plus symbol.

 **[well, well, well. Look at what we have here.]**

"A shield huh plus a sword seems simple enough but it does have some size to it." Michael says analytically.

 **[Not just any shield. It's made from the corpse of my rival after the biblical god defeated us, and sealed our souls into two different sacred gears. Not many know about it, and the one made from my corpse, since he sent it away right after that. That was right before I went to sleep. And it's called the Vanishing dragons blade]**

"Ok so what does that mean to us." Michael says

 **[The two of you will be sought after by many. Due to the both off you not being in any factions.]**

"Well I doubt they care if we even plan to join a faction they will just force us won't they. Well I'll stick with whatever you decide in the end after all I don't have any real attachments around anymore."

 **[Well I don't know about you michael, but I'm gonna train my partner here in order to use my powers. He is the weakest of all of my wielders due to his…** " **timidness** " **.]** Both Ddraig and Michael say in unison

"Hey!" Rem squeaked out.

"I'll probably train my body in all honest by sparring a ton more than usual with my dad probably come over here to vary the training by asking Rems dad too." Michael says internally preparing for all the broken bones, pain, and blood loss.

"And my dad will want to train me as well…" then Rem got a shiver going down his spine. Then footsteps started to come closer to the door.

The door then opened up forcefully, showing rems father. He is tall. Taller than the both of them by a head. He also had dark brown hair and green eyes. He also has blue pants on, a white shirt and brown boots on. "Did someone say that they want to have me train them down here?" he questioned, much to rems horror.

"Unfortunately… your ears aren't mistaken both me and Rem have to kick up our training so yeah." Michael says already feeling his bones twisting and muscles tensing.

"Great! You know I've read a small section of the books you two like to read, manga I believe is whats its called. Anyways I've thought I would upgrade one part of it." he said enthusiastically.

"And what is the title of it?" rem asked fearfully.

"Why it's called One punch man." then both rem and Michael started to go as white as a ghost. "So come on!"

 **\- outside at the driveway -**

And right here in front of the two sacred gear users are two giant tractor wheels chained to a harness, per wheel.

"Alright so I'm gonna have you two run around the neighborhood with these chained to your backs. For a hundred kilometers."

As Michael hand Rem a barf bag he says, "Your going to need this."

 **[you know I feel sorry for the two of you.]**

"Don't feel sorry for me I was asking for this." Michael says still a little pale from the amount of work ahead of them but after swallowing once. "Well let's get started."

And Rem had never even gotten to speak before their exercise had started.

 **\- later into the night -**

And it was midnight when the two of them returned.

"My… everything…. I can't feel it." rem groans out.

"At least… you got… used to the… boost ability… your gear has… right." Michael pants out slowly regaining his breath.

"I… never did… i didn't want to use… it if… we ran into that lady… and if she… thought… that I haven't unlocked it yet ***wheeze*** " he breathed out.

"*huff… huff… huff* yeah well she probably saw it considering it would have had to activate before the card could have been used and I doubt she would have missed its appearance." Michael says finally regaining his breath.

 **[that was a great warm up you two!]**

"WARM UP!" Rem breathed out in exasperation

"Unfortunately the level that Rem and I am at makes that more of a full blown exercise but yeah that's just the warm up if your serious about getting stronger mate." Michael say.

And then the door opened to show a small white haired girl with a bored look. This is Koneko. Now let me give you some backstory. Rems father went on a trip to somewhere, and brought back a little girl. Turns out he had adopted her. And now she looks up to rem as a brother. And recently the same towards Michael.

When she looked at Rem she yelled, "big brother!" and immediately hugged him. Now he is gasping for air.

"My back…" that too.

"Careful Koneko you might accidentally kill him if you hug him to long or too tight." Michael says with a little chuckle.

She just looks at him blankly, then nods. And lets go. "Father says that your dad is letting you stay the weekend for training. And also that dinner is ready." she says to him.

"Sorry I'm going to have to head home first I'll eat something there I need to talk to my dad so I'm going to need you to protect Rem." Michael says pulling out his phone and calling his dad. She nods at him and drags Rem back inside.

-yes?- the voice on the other end asks.

"I'm coming back right now have the door unlocked and the depths ready." Michael says a slightly colder tone to his voice.

-sorry but I'm out of town today, it's a business trip that just came up.-

"Did you at least leave the depths open I won't be the only one using it but I'd like to make sure it's set up for the uses I need it for I just found my key to the house." Michael says exhausted.

-something sealed it from the inside after you left for school this morning, but why don't you use the underground cave system you and rem found the other day?-

"Because as you know that is an open cave system so the level of training would be decreased plus I need beary specifically for some of what I have in mind." Michael says getting a little annoyed.

-then why don't you and rem spar with kurt?-

"You forgot what is so special about beary didn't you." Michael says

-I forgot where he is-

"No he just hides from you because he really doesn't like you." Michael says laughing a little as he comes up to a odd door hidden in his basement. "Say hi beary." and a low guttural bear/owl sound comes through the speaker.

-hello beary-

"Hey Beary you know what I need, prep the extra area for extrasensory training. I'll bust open this door tomorrow and bring you some food." Michael says.

There was another growl.

"Thanks buddy I'll be bringing another friend along so we need to work on him more then me, lets just hope I master the skill fast enough to truly train him in it." Michael says but that second part is more so to himself. And Michael heads back to Rems house after grabbing some food.

When he gets back, Rems father opens the door and lets michael in. but says that Rem went to sleep.

"Ok but tomorrow me and Rem are going to be heading to my house for a special training that someone there is going to help us with." Michael says. He nods and leads Michael to the basement, thats where the guest room is. "Thanks." Michael say before laying against a wall and falling asleep.

The next morning when michael wakes up, he sees rem go towards the direction of the bathroom. Ten minutes later he notices koneko come out of her room in the basement. And ask if he had seen rem.

"Yes he is in that bathroom now no being a pervert you are better than that." Michael says suddenly a little confused "Now why would I say that I know you wouldn't do that but yet I still felt like saying that... I wonder why."

She blankly looks at michael while a small blush appears on her cheeks. Then she proceeds to go through the door rem came out of. Then left from there and into her room.

Five minutes later rem comes out of the bathroom while wearing clothes. And grabs a coffee from the basements fridge. "Mornin," he says to his friend.

"Hey you ready to head to my house for more training don't worry this one doesn't involve to much movement." Michael says perfectly controlling his face to prevent himself from smiling.

"Sure, just let me grab my bag." he heads into his room, but when he comes out, he has a confused look on his face. "You know, I'm missing one of my boxers. It's the third time this week."

Michael just sits there silently with a look just screaming 'seriously and you haven't figured out why yet.'

"Yes," rem says blankly, "I asked both koneko and my dad, and they said that they don't know. But usually when this happens, I find them on laundry day."

"And you have no clue why they go missing." Michael says a slightly sad look on his face ' _It's so sad because it is so obvious.'_ he thinks dieing a little inside.

"But I did use to have a black cat that would do the same when I was a kid. She used to disappear a lot back then. But anyways, ready?" rem says.

"I am but I'm sorry to say this but you probably aren't." Michael says a small slump in his shoulders "But we don't have the luxury of time."

"Alright, let's go." several minutes later, in front of a really suspicious door that wouldn't budge and felt like it was sealed from the inside. "Is this it?" rem asks questionably

"Yup hit it with your boosted gear test your limits no one can see you here or down there." Michael says worry seeping slighty into his tone

"Alright. BOOST!"

 **[BOOST!]** and the gauntlet appeared. And when he punched it, there was a metallic clang. And there were visible vibrations going down his body and to his legs.

"What the?" he looked at the sacred gear surprisingly. Then got a determined flames to appear in his eyes.

"I'll go grab the meat so that way we don't get torn to shreds when we get down there." Michael says calmly as he walks upstairs.

 **\- 20 boosts later -**

"Grah!"

 ***BAM!*** and the metal doors comes off of its hinges.

"I did it… yes!" was rems victory cry. He then sees hundreds of red eyes glinting at him from the darkness as he hears the door to the basement land.

 **[huh… a hydra. Neat]** Ddraig speaks up.

"Nergeroth no eating that boy in front of you." Michael says as he comes in dragging 3 cows in on a small cart "well today is feeding day so be careful."

 **[nergeroth?... oh its nergy! I know him. My previous wielder trained both of your fathers.]**

Michael throws a cow to the hydra and then rem notices one of the cows is already gone. And rem just walks back to the stairs while saying nope over and over again. Unfortunately right before he reaches the stairs he walks into something furry but he feels feathers brush his head. "Shitsu." and now he has a blank face as he dashes back and continues to boost.

" _ **Whoooorroouu."**_ comes the sound from a pair of green eyes positioned at a point at least 7.5 feet in the air. Rem then sees two feathery claws pick up the last cow as Michael turns towards the growl/hoot. The sekiryuutei then dashes towards the creature. And before he reaches it he is hit by a frozen cow sending him flying.

"Beary." Michael shouts tackling the creature in a hug before getting up and looking for Rem "Yo dude where did you go I need to introduce you to our instructor Beary here." Michael says smiling.

Rem comes out of the hole while popping his neck.

"Dude did you try to attack Beary... you know these guys down here can all definitely give each of our dads by themselves a hard time but they only attack intruders and those that threaten them so yeah this is the creature going to help us hone our survival skills." Michael says a little to calmly as the door closes and they are plunged into darkness "And the test starts now." he says darkly.

 **\- the next monday -**

While michael was heading to school, he saw a large figure flying to the location both rem and koneko use to get on the bus. Then a rather large black feather fell in front of him. ' _sheetsu'_ Michael thinks as he bolts for there stop by jumping onto one house then to the next where he can already see the bus stop. As the bus exploded as rem flies out of it with the boosted gear out, and is carrying koneko like a princess. While a blonde lolita fallen is chasing after them. He then moves unseen by the three and kicks the fallen out of the air. Rem then lands next to Michael and tell him to run to the school with koneko.

And that he'll deal with the girl. Till koneko goes up to a tree, rips it out of its roots, and chucks it at the fallen sending her flying away. And surprising the two boys.

Michael says nothing but nods and scans the area. When he saw nothing, they left for school… after calling the cops to report the flaming bus. And mourning the loss life. Later during lunch in the lunchroom, a blonde haired boy with blue eyes approached the three.

"Excuse me, but are you three Koneko, Remington, and Michael?" he asks. Rem nods, but when he smiles everyone other than the four of them got up with glazed eyes, and walked to different sections of the lunchroom. Then two girls. One with crimson hair, green eyes, a huge bust. And the other girl has long black hair done up into a ponytail, and violet eyes. And a bigger bust then the other. Causing them to wonder if their backs are in pain. Before their eyes became serious.

"Ok what do you want." Michael says annoyed by this interruption.

"Well I would like you three to become a part of my peerage-" The crimson one begins saying

"No" Michael says cutting her off.

"B-but you didn't let me finish." why did she seemed surprised. Rem wondered.

"Now now, let's let her explain from the beginning. Shall we?" rem had asked his friend. And the crimson haired girl smiled slightly at him. While koneko just looked at her and scooted closer to her adoptive brother.

"Don't wanna waste time I was enjoying my lunch and they interrupted me so they can wait." Michael says turning back to his food. And koneko nodded.

Rem sighed at the two. Michaels decision to annoy, and that his sisters overprotectiveness towards him with other girls. Especially ones that are more… developed... than her. So he let them go on.

"Me, Akeno," she motions to the girl next to her. Who wouldn't stop smiling and keeping her eyes closed, sorta like chiffon fairchild from freezing. And it was a little unnerving. "And Kiba," the only other guy here." are devils."

As he finishes his food Michael replies, "And because of our abilities/equipment you want us to join you as your servant, pawns, or something similar right sorry but no." as he turns back around.

"Im sorry but what?" Rem asks.

"Rem your gauntlet already said multiple pantheons exist in our world so devils is easy enough to accept and it also said that the pantheons will want our power so it is obvious that these people want us only for our powers." Michael says coldly.

"I meant about the servants part. But now that I know that, I'm gonna have to decline your offer gremory. And yes I know you, were in math together. Sorry but I'm no one's slave. No matter how much you sweeten it up. It's still enslavement." He gets up. And his eyes flashed green, a different shade to his usual ones, before going back to normal.

"And no Darr is anyone's slave." he stared down the girl before he sniffed the air. "does anyone smell something sweet?" everyone trailed the smell to Akeno, who is blushing while her left hand is cupping her cheek.

"Pervert." is koneko's out loud thoughts.

Michael just pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head.

When the three go back to Rems home, said boy also looks up from his phone, "Oh Michael, my dad says he wants to see you. He has something for ya."

"What could he have for me?" Michael asks confused.

"dunno. But he says that we don't have to hurry." is the answer.

"curious." Koneko's statement on how she feels.

 **-** **later at the Darr household -**

"He should be up here." Rem says as he leads both Michael and Koneko to his father's room.

When the Rem opens the door. He sees the lolita from earlier in only her underwear, while tied up in a chair, with a ball gag in her mouth. She is currently sweaty while the adult in the room has a feather duster duct taped to the end of a broom. The blinds are also closed. The both of them look at the trio, the father just looks at them while blinking, and the girl is gradually getting a blush that rivals hinata hyuga.

"Ah, you're here early." is his comment.

"Well the bus was there early and people actually were moving today so of course we are early." Michael says not even caring about the half naked torture subject in the room.

"Right. Anyways, here. This came in the mail for you." he tosses a package to Michael.

After opening the package. "Why would I be getting something like this." Michael says pulling out the note and trying read it before pulling out the package. "Hey Koneko this is Japanese so I can only make out a few word care to translate for me." Michael says.

She nods and takes the note, "'for you my beloved. from your dear.'" she hands him back the note.

Michael now has clear question marks above his head. "Is this a prank you thought up sir?" Michael asks

The adult shakes his head no. And says, "nope. Don't have a clue on how to write Japanese. Or read it. But I can tell from the writing that the sender is female."

"Did my father get me dragged into one of his messes again… wait sorry but I'll be heading home I need to figure out what the heck is going on." Michael says.

Rem nods before saying that he will get the door for his friend. And koneko leaves but she looks at the fallen and says, "pervert." and closes the door.

 **\- To be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: alright. That's it for now. *chugs coffee***

 **Draconis23: Well we got a lot done this time is this your way of apologising to your readers.**

 **Thedarr 24: yes! *exclaiming a little tiredly* and to calm you readers, I'll explain something. This is an AU because koneko was never reincarnated by her first master. And was taken to my ocs father after his slaughter by her sister. Who in turn was never turned into a reincarnated devil. And thus is 100% neko.**

 **Draconis23: So where is your brother Beta still has yet to make it back-**

 ***some terminators bust through the wall screaming* FOR BETA-SAMA!**

 ***and promptly get shut down* As beta appears digitally panting as his helmet is now cracked.**

 ***and CODPLYR25 walks in* hey guys, what did I miss.**

 *** And sees beta a true AI emitting true pure unbridled fury as he slowly realises that it is directed towards him he begins begging some greater power that it didn't do what he thinks it might have.**

 ***meanwhile with arceus***

 **Arceus: Hm… nope. Oh big bang theory is on!**

 ***back with us mortals***

 **Thedarr 24: hm… I think my brother was denied something… meh *continues to read a newspaper while on a couch. And suddenly his phone goes off, and checks it.* meh, seen worse.**

 **Group chat:**

 **Me: meh, seen worse**

 **Dad: hah, I've done worse!**

 **Papa:...**

 **Nana: oh why, I thought you were better than ■■■■■**

 **Me: hey!**

 **Fbi: were coming over for dinner. Expect a conversation.**

 **Thedarr 24s mom: oh querido senhor todo-poderoso, por que você iria olhar essa coisa?**

 **Draconis23: Well this is unexpected.**

 **CODPLYR25s girlfriend: oh my… I know what we're trying out tonight.**

■● •■● **: DON'T F*CK WITH ME AGAIN OR THING WILL BE MUCH WORSE.**

 **\- back to reality -**

 **Thedarr 24: *puts down phone* welp that happened. Oh, draconis! Cooking with chef Emiya is on!**

 **Draconis23: What I thought that was fake**

 **Thedarr 24: Nope. And he is making some lasagna, without making it oily!**

 **Draconis23: cool.**

 **Thedarr 24: anyways this is it for now. We gotta go. Seeya later!**

 **Drconis23: Aloha.**

 **\- omake -**

We see Rias Gremory in her room in the fetal position while having a cloud of depression float over her head, "he rejected my invitation…"

"I'm sure he had his reasons." her best friend, Akeno, tries to consol Rias. Although she was there the time when it happened. And the way he had gotten up in Rias' face as he declined her, in her mind, was kinda hot.

And the doors to a closet open to show a small shrine to the current sekiruutei, along with one of his missing boxers.

Meanwhile in another part of the room stood kiba, who is just squarely laughing at his masters current problem.


End file.
